


Twin Drabbles 26

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 26

** Inconceivably **

“ Has anyone ever told you that you’re inconceivably annoying” asked Sunstreaker staring at his twin with his arms crossed.

“ Nope” answered Sideswipe with a smile. Sunstreaker threw his hands into the air and walked away before he knocked some sense into his twin.

** Come  **

“ Where did you come from?” asked Sideswipe, finally noticing his twin’s presence in the crowded rec room.

“ I’ve been here this whole time. Thanks, Sides for your brilliant observations” answered Sunstreaker, wishing that he hadn’t agreed to attend the stupid creation party that the other Autobots had set up for them.

** Tonight  **

Sideswipe grabbed his untouched drink and threw it directly at Sunstreaker’s pretty face plate.

“ Would you look at that”, jeered Sideswipe,” I guess the drinks really were on you tonight”. Sunstreaker was completely stunned as Sideswipe walked away from him.

** Distrust **

“ Do you trust me?’ asked Sideswipe holding out his hand for this twin to take.

“ I don’t distrust you” replied Sunstreaker accepting the hand and pulling himself up with ease.

“ I guess that’s enough for the time being” commented Sideswipe as Sunstreaker stood beside him, ready to face their enemies.

** Nerves **

“ Sideswipe,” shouted Sunstreaker, “ you’re starting to get on my nerves”

“ If I had a credit for every time I heard someone say that. I would be a really rich bot” said Sideswipe, who quickly ducked to avoid Sunstreaker’s fist.

** Berth  **

“ Are you trying to suffocate yourself” asked Sunstreaker noticing the odd position that Sideswipe was in on the berth surface.

“ No, I just got curious about how it would feel like if my helm was sandwiched between the berth and my pillow” answered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker just joined his twin on the berth and ignored his brother’s weirdness.

** Reason  **

“ Good morning” said Sideswipe sitting down next to his twin with a cube of energon.

“ Is there some reason why you have decided to taint my morning with your voice” asked Sunstreaker glaring at his twin.

“ Wow Sunshine you really are not a morning person” commented Sideswipe. Sunstreaker finished his cube and stormed off to his shift.

** Pain **

“ Well it’s a good thing, you don’t want kids in the future” commented Sideswipe, after seeing Sunstreaker take a hit to the pelvic area during a friendly spar between their comrades.

“ Hey no comments from the loser bench” shouted Sunstreaker as he ignored his pain and struck his opponent with a dirty move of his own.

** Twin **

“ Are you paying _any_ attention” asked Sideswipe to his silent twin.

“ Not in the slightest” replied Sunstreaker doodling on his data pad, ignoring his annoying twin brother.

“ Well at least your honest” grumbled Sideswipe as Sunstreaker turned off his audio’s to block out Sideswipe’s voice.

** Packages  **

“ Hold still Sunshine. I’m still loading the packages into your sub space” said Sideswipe gently placing the packages into Sunstreaker’s alt mode.

“ If you scratch my finish Sides. I will end you” promised Sunstreaker.

“ Then don’t distract me” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker wished he could transform and beat his brother into a pulp for using him as transport for his suspicious goods. 

** Couch **

“ Please don’t tell me you’re not wasting your tears on that slagger” said Sunstreaker noticing that Sideswipe was silently crying on the couch, clutching a pillow. Sideswipe cleared his throat and said

“ Yes I am. He was a nice mech”

“ Sideswipe, the mech used you and cheated on you with your femme assistant” pointed out Sunstreaker siting down on the couch next to his twin.

“ Really Sunny that’s all you can say,” cried Sideswipe bursting into another set of tears, “ you suck at comforting”. Sunstreaker decided to leave as Sideswipe bawled his optics out on their couch.

** Chaos **

“ Well Sunny I think it’s time to retire” said Sideswipe looking at the chaos that was happening on the battlefield at a safe distance.

“ Never Sides. I will keep going until my spark fades”, said Sunstreaker, “ but you can stay here if you want. Coward”

Then Sunstreaker took out his weapons and raced towards the chaos while Sideswipe nursed his recently repaired limbs.


End file.
